The Golox Invasion I: The Lost Sith
by LRThunder
Summary: The Old Republic faces a dangerous race of aliens headed by two Sith.
1. Mission Failure

CHAPTER 1: MISSION FAILURE  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and names are the sole property of George Lucas. No money was made from this. This is only for enjoyment.  
  
  
  
Darth Sidious was not one to consider retreat as a viable option. But apparently, this time it would have to be. He and his apprentice, Darth Thrax, had visited Nemodia to find out what domestic difficulties the Nemodians were having. However, they were sent with what the Republic knew them as: Senator Palpatine and Captain Dornwell. Noone, but the two of them and their immediate loyal troops, knew that they were the only two members of the Sith, arch enemies of the Jedi. For a Sith Master, Sidious was rather young, around 30-40. His master died of health complications just 5 years earlier. Due to Darth Bane's restructuring of the Sith organization, there would only be two Sith lords at a time. He had been training Darth Thrax for only 4 years, but was amazed at how Thrax was able to use the dark side of the Force so naturally. Truely, Thrax would be his successor.  
  
However, the mission went wrong almost as soon as they had landed. They found the Nemodian delegation dead, and they faced the troops of the Hutts, vile gangsters and smugglers. The most feared Hutt, Jabba, was there waiting to also deliver a death blow to the Republic delegates. But, the two Sith had managed to detect the danger before they touched down. Little good it did them. Little did they realized that the Hutts had managed to seize control of all of Nemodia, including defense systems. That left little room for error for the Republic craft to get out of dodge.  
  
"Lord Thrax, report," Sidious ordered over the intercraft comm system.  
  
"Master, we're engaged in craft to craft fighting. My recommendation is you get back to the ship first. I'll be long as soon as I can escape these fighters," Thrax responded.  
  
"Understood." Turning to the pilot, Sidious said, "Get us out of here." The Hutts will pay dearly for this one day. Indeed they will.  
  
Meanwhile, Thrax's ship was encountering the most difficulty in escaping Nemodia. For some reason, the Hutts were focusing their attention on his ship and not his master's. He scowled as he read a report coming in on the computer console. "So, the blasted Nemodians were in on this too? They were allied with the Hutts!" Furious, he tried to contact his master's ship. But all that came back was static.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"We've lost all communications!" Thrax scowled when he heard this news. Blast, now his master will never know of the Nemodians' treachery. They will pay one day...but he never got to finish off his threatening thought. A blast struck the hull of the ship and caused the ship to begin a downward spiral back to the planet.  
  
Far away, at a safe distance, Sidious merely looked on, somewhat helpless, as he watched his apprentice fall to his death. "Captain, set course for Coruscant. There is nothing more we can do here. Then, get me in contact with Chancellor Valcorn. The Hutts will pay for this," Sidious snarled.  
  
Twenty-five years later, night had fallen over the city wide planet of Coruscant. The dark figure had just finished his daily meditations. Soon, it would be time to report back to his master, Darth Sidious. The eyes on the red and black face opened to reveal the evil look of Darth Maul. He became Sidious's next apprentice shortly after the failed mission at Nemodia. Twenty-five years later, Darth Maul was well trained and a full fledged Sith lord. Stealthily, but respectfully, he waited for his master's door to open. He was beckoned in.  
  
"What is thy bidding, my master?" Maul asked, as he placed one knee on the ground.  
  
"No tasks for you right now, my young apprentice. All I want is to mention that I'm pleased of how well you've trained over the years."  
  
"Thank you, master. May I ask if it's time yet?" Maul inquired.  
  
"To destroy the Jedi? Not yet. Patience. Indeed, the time is fast approaching. We need to w..." A sudden wave of nausia seemed to come over Darth Sidious. But if there was any discomfort, it was only momentary.  
  
"What is it, my master?" Maul asked.  
  
"I felt a grave disturbance in the Force," Sidious replied.  
  
"The Jedi?"  
  
"No, but worse. Far worse." 


	2. Occupation

CHAPTER TWO-OCCUPATION  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and places are sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms. This story is only meant for entertainment.  
  
  
  
Trade Federation sensors didn't detect them, until it was too late. A fleet of strange alien ships established a blockcade appearance around the planet of Nemoidia. The ships were not strange themselves. They were triangular, with what appeared to be weapons turbos pointing out, and engine thrusters below the main portion of the ship. Since the sensors didn't detect them until it was too late, the orbiting defense stations had no chance. The alien vessels opened a salvo of fire that quickly knocked out the stations. Of course, that would've alerted the ground forces of the Trade Federation, but with one problem. The stations and TF ships powered up the battle droids, which meant that Nemoidia's only defense has been squashed.  
  
With little to no opposition now, the alien ships launched fighters and shuttles, then assumed a blockcading orbit around the planet. The shuttles made their way to the capital city of Nemoidia. They touched down, and the aliens offloaded. Now, these aliens were some of the ugliest ever. Green skin, big bulging eyes, and their mouths were permanently twisted in a ugly scowl. Not only that, but they were also fierce warriors. Not only were they trained in typical battle combat, but...they also had the Force at their command. Which is why Darth Thrax found them so useful.  
  
Darth Thrax observed the situation with satisfaction as the shuttle touched down. Now, he thought, the Nemoidians will pay for their treachery. His shuttle had been hit by the Hutt fighters, but he had managed to use the Force to soften his landing and survive, but at a cost. Most of his body had to be rebuilt and he was part droid now. His left side of his face was nothing but machinery, while his right arm and right leg were also machinery.  
  
"My apprentice, we are here," Thrax announced. At that instance, a figure emerged from the back. A big figure, for it was a Wookie. His name was Darth Krownacca, apprentice to Darth Thrax. Like the alien soldiers, not only was he adept in hand to hand combat, but also had strong inclinations in the Force.  
  
"[So, the Golox managed to pull off the offensive successfully?]," Krownacca growled in his native Wookie language.  
  
"Yes, thanks to the cloaking technology I managed to acquire from old Republic shipyards." Then, Thrax turned to the pilot. "Has the viceroy, Nute Gunray, been captured?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. He's being held in his throne room," the pilot answered.  
  
"Excellent. Phase 1 has been completed. Unto Phase 2. But first, I must speak with my new subject," Thrax declared.  
  
Minutes later, Thrax and Krownacca were in the throne room facing a furious Nute Gunray. "I demand to know what's the meaning of this!" Gunray snarled.  
  
"Viceroy, you are in a position to demand nothing. And the meaning should be perfectly obvious. We're here to take over your world, for two reasons, one of which I'll make clear right now. We need your natural resources for the next offensive," Thrax calmly explained.  
  
"This invasion is illegal..."  
  
"Which will be made legal by your Senate...if they know what is good for your people," Thrax threatened quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, the Senate will have a certain period of time after the treaty is introduced to ratify it. If they don't, then your people will pay heavily. Captain, escort the viceroy to his 'quarters,'" Thrax ordered. Gunray and his assistants were hustled out of the room. Then, Thrax turned to Krownacca. "Lord Krownacca, here's what I want you to do. Go to Coruscant and observe the Senate. Report to me immediately if they ratify the treaty or not."  
  
"[Anything else, my master?]"  
  
"Yes, observe Senator Palpatine and the Jedi. Determine their immediate level of threat. They will have to be dealt with eventually, but I need to know if they pose an immediate threat," Thrax explained.  
  
Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Finis Vallorum was waiting in his office, when Senator Palpatine, and the Trade Federation senator entered.  
  
"Please sit down. Senator, please inform us of what has happened," Vallorum asked the Nemoidian.  
  
"As far as I know, a fleet of unknown ships somehow appeared and easily took over my homeplanet. The viceroy, Nute Gunray, is being held hostage," the senator reported.  
  
"Senator Palpatine, what is your suggestion?" Vallorum asked.  
  
"My suggestion is to wait. Undoubtedly, the aliens will try to force a treaty on the Senate..."  
  
"Which I hope the Senate does not ratify," the Nemoidian snarled.  
  
"Let me finish. The treaty, if and when it is introduced, will undoubtedly be the only thing to prevent the aliens from killing off every single Nemoidian," Palpatine finished gravelly. Vallorum and the other senator just sat silently, stunned by what Palpatine said.  
  
"If that is indeed the case, then immediate intervention is required," Vallorum said. "But the Senate will never vote for immediate intervention. There's been too much emphasis placed on protocol lately...too much to do the Nemoidians any good," Vallorum thought.  
  
"Then may I make another suggestion?" Palpatine asked.  
  
"Certainly," Vallorum replied.  
  
"Speak to the Jedi council, and see what they can do." 


	3. Jabba's Secret

CHAPTER 3-JABBA'S SECRET  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns the rights to these characters. This story is only for pure entertainment.  
  
  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Mace Windu asked the protocol droid.  
  
"Supreme Chancellor Vallorum wishes to speak with the Jedi council, sir," the gold protocol droid replied. Windu nodded, and with that the droid left. He then turned to the intercomm system, and asked for the members of the Jedi council for a meeting.  
  
An hour later, all of the members of the Council were seated, with Chancellor Vallorum finishing up with the report about the invasion. "Since the Republic has no army to speak of, I ask your help in investigating this situation and bringing a quick settlement to it," he asked.  
  
"Deliberate we will on this news. We'll have an answer later," Yoda replied. With that, Vallorum left, and Yoda turned to the other members of the Council. "What say you, Master Windu?"  
  
"A disturbing situation, to be sure. But we can not spare every Jedi knight for this. I suggest we ask the Senate to call up volunteers from each member's system to deal with this," Windu suggested.  
  
"Yet...I sense the dark side having a strong influence in on this. We'll have to get involved one way or the other," Yoda replied.  
  
"Then, why not send Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate?" Windu said. The other members of the Council nodded in agreement.  
  
"An excellent suggestion," Yoda agreed. Minutes later, Yoda and Mace Windu were explaining the situation to the two Jedi.  
  
"Your mission is only to investigate the situation, and evaluate. If intervention is extremely necessary, then intervene. But if it's not critical and can be resolved through diplomacy, then go that route. May the Force be with you," Windu instructed. Jinn and Kenobi respectfully bowed and exited the Council's chamber.  
  
"Where to first, master?" Kenobi asked.  
  
"To Nalhutta. About two decades ago, the Hutts were involved in an incident on Nemoidia. I know someone there who can perhaps help," Jinn explained.  
  
"A Hutt?" Kenobi started to groan.  
  
"No. Just someone who can help." But little did they know that someone was already on Nalhutta, and that person was Darth Maul.  
  
Darth Sidious had managed to find out the entire situation, and gave his apprentice orders to intervene. First, Darth Maul decided, was to stop by Nalhutta. Sidious had mentioned of the Hutts' involvement in the incident on Nemoidia where Sidious's previous apprentice had been lost and assumed dead. The person Darth Maul was looking for should know exactly what's going on.  
  
Darth Maul's ship made a silent landing in the spaceport in the capital city. Using the Force to cloak himself from curious bystanders, he made his way towards where the Hutts usually stayed. They would be much more difficult to deceive, since they were not susceptible to mind tricks or other deceptions. Combat was the backup plan in case the Hutts decided not to be in a cooperative mood. The building he stopped at looked to be some sort of restaurant/night club combination. He stepped inside and was greeted by a Toydarian, also immune to mind tricks.  
  
"Greetings, how may I be of service?" the Toydarian asked.  
  
"I am looking for Tharn Deltro. Is he in?" Maul asked silently.  
  
"He's in, but he's not taking any visitors."  
  
"He'll make an exception for me," Maul snarled menacingly, showing the Toydarian his double edged lightsabre.  
  
"Err...well, in that case, this way," the Toydarian muttered. He led the Sith apprentice to a secluded room and knocked three times. The alien that came to the door stood about 10 feet tall, and was very menacing...but susceptible to a good old mind trick.  
  
"No intruders!" the alien bouncer roared.  
  
"You will take me to your boss," Maul began.  
  
"I will take you to your boss," the bouncer repeated, obvious confused by the control the visitor was able to exert over him. He led Maul into the room, and to a table where three men were seating. Seeing the visitor, all three started to get up.  
  
"You will sit," Maul ordered to the man in the center, "your friends will leave, as well as your bodyguard." Giving a nervous gulp, the man dismissed his friends and the alien bouncer.  
  
"What can I do for you?" the man asked.  
  
"I'll get right down to it, Mr. Tharn Deltro. Who is behind the invasion of Nemoidia?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Deltro denied.  
  
"Wrong answer," Maul threatened. He took out his lightsabre and snapped a button. One side ignited and he aimed the weapon at Deltro. "Want to try again?"  
  
"OK, OK! The aliens are a warrior species called the Golox. They are rumored to be very Force sensitive...the army equivalent of the Jedi. They are also adept in more routine combat skills as well."  
  
"Who's their leader?"  
  
"Some guy named Darth Thrax," Deltro replied.  
  
Maul cursed under his breath. His predecessor. Apparently, he hadn't died and had returned to state his claim to Darth Sidious's position. "Thank you," Maul replied, and took his lightsabre, and before Deltro knew what was going on, cut him down.  
  
The Jedi starfighter had just landed on Nalhutta when Qui Gon Jinn felt the disturbance in the force. After making sure the proper landing procedures had been followed, he said, "Come on Obi Wan. Hurry!" The two Jedi left the ship and raced towards the source of the disturbance. However, they arrived to late and found the man they were look for, Tharn Deltro, dead. Sliced in half.  
  
"Who did this?" Qui Gon Jinn demanded.  
  
"Some guy, with a red/black face cut him down. He left the room, where we found Deltro dead. He must've been some sort of renegade Jedi," a bystander reported. Jinn held his breath. It can't be a Sith! They've been extinct for over a millenium, he thought. Still, if there was the possibility that the Sith still existed, then that must mean they are the leaders of the Nemoidian invasion.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I guess now, we will have to see a Hutt."  
  
At the Hutts' main palace, the most ruthless Hutt, Jabba, was visiting from the planet he controlled, Tatooine. By the time he had heard the noise, they were already in the room. He turned around (as quickly as his massive sluglike body could manage) and saw Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi standing there.  
  
"[Who are you?]" Jabba snarled in his native Huttese.  
  
"We're Jedi for the Republic. We want to know who's behind the invasion of Nemoida," Jinn demanded.  
  
"[I don't know who's involved exactly. But, this invasion is bad for my business, so I'll tell you everything I know that's connected to Nemoidia,]" Jabba replied. The two Jedi sat down, and the gangster began to tell them that over thirty years ago, the Hutts entered into a smuggling agreement with the Nemoidians. However, over time, the Republic began to get nosy into the Hutts' involvement at Nemoidia, so they dispatched two officials...a senator and a captain. So, the Hutts and Nemoidians conspired to stage a revolt by the Nemoidians to present a nice picture for the officials. The officials thought they had landed in the middle of a conflict between the Hutts and the Nemoidians, and tried to leave. One official managed to get away, but the other's ship crashed and his body disappeared.  
  
"[I don't know who the aliens are, but their leaders must be one of the leaders involved in the fiasco two decades ago.]"  
  
Stunned, Kenobi asked, "How do you know?"  
  
"[Because, Jedi, I heard from a source that the aliens used cloaking technology, which only the Republic used, and they retired it between 10-15 years ago.]" 


	4. Sith Duel

CHAPTER 4: SITH DUEL  
  
Disclaimer: This story is only for entertainment purposes. I don't own any of the characters; George Lucas does.  
  
  
  
So, the Jedi did show up, Darth Maul thought with contempt as he observed Kenobi and Jinn arrive at the place where he had silenced his informant. Maul snarled under his breath. He wished he could engage the Jedi now, but he was under strict orders from his master not to engage the Jedi. To do so, would further tip their hand and show the Sith's, the true Sith's existence, before the appointed time had come. Despite his feelings for wanting to confront the Jedi, his first and foremost duty was to follow his master's orders. And that's what he was going to do. Now that he knew who was behind the invasion of Nemoidia, his next step was to report his findings.  
  
But, something didn't feel right. Maul felt he was being observed, or even shadowed. Reaching out with the Force, the Sith apprentice could not detect anyone. This brought up one of two conclusions: either his mind was playing tricks on him (unlikely) or Darth Thrax's apprentice was also on the planet. Well, whoever his shadower was, he could not risk a transmission to his master now. So, he had to force a confrontation without him actually doing so, or at the very least, find out who was following him. That would be tricky indeed.  
  
While still atop the building, Maul scanned the streets below and smiled. He found his opportunity. Another person was also dressed up in a hooded black cloak. If he could somehow make his pursuer think that the other person was him, then he could find out his follower's indentity. Reaching out with the dark side, he grabbed the target's curiousity and directed him to come up to the top of the building. Then, as the man was coming up, Maul noticed a pair of explosives that had been foolishly left behind. Even better, a distraction, he thought. As soon as the man had arrived within 5-7 feet of him, Maul mentally triggered the explosives.  
  
Now, the explosives were not powerful enough to kill or even cause serious injury. But they were powerful enough to cause commotion from other buildings and down on the street. Perfect, it would give him the time to blend in. As more people swarmed onto the roof, he blended into the crowd. And just in time, because his pursuer came into view. Maul was indeed surprised by what he saw. A Wookie Sith. Maul decided that the time was not prudent to engage him, because he had not prepared for battling a Wookie, and the Wookie's strength combined with his skill in the dark side, would eventually overwhelm him. His best bet was to withdraw to his ship and return to Coruscant to discuss the developments with his master. But what he didn't know was that his shadower was not fooled in the least bit by what amounted to a rookie trick by Darth Maul.  
  
Half an hour later, Darth Maul was within sight of his ship, when the disturbance hit. It only gave him a second, but he thought it would be enough. But he was wrong. Big, furry arms grabbed him and threw him 20-30 yards away. Maul hit the ground, got back on his feet, took out his lightsabre and ignited it. His adversary, the Wookie, did the same. What happened next was a furious lightsabre duel. Krownacca pressed into a full fledged attack, using both his Wookie strength and skill in the dark side. At first, Maul managed to hold his ground, but soon the Wookie's strength began to become too much of a factor. Sensing his advantage, Krownacca gave another savage round of attacks on his opponent. The Wookie estimated that in another two minutes, Maul would be nothing but history.  
  
Becoming desperate, Maul decided to try to distract the Wookie, knowing full well that it would be his only chance and that it might not work. Using the Force, while trying to stave off the Wookie's fierce attacks, he called a small box and aimed it at his opponent. The box flew over and before the Wookie had a chance to duck, it hit him in the head, sending him to the ground. Maul could've used this opportunity to try to even things out, but he didn't know how little time Wookies needed to recover from something so small and annoying, so he simply rushed to his ship and quickly powered up the thrusters. By the time, Krownacca was back on his feet, Maul was safely up in the air in his ship and preparing to leave orbit.  
  
Krownacca growled the following vow, "[Next time, you won't be so lucky.]"  
  
Darth Sidious was in the middle of a meditation, when he heard the signal. Darth Maul was trying to contact him. He headed for the holonet projector and turned it on. "Lord Maul, report."  
  
"Master, we are up against your former apprentice. He has trained a Wookie to be his apprentice, and I barely managed to escape," Maul reported, almost ashamed to look his master square in the eyes.  
  
"Do not fret about it. You were surprised, but just be sure to not let it happen again," Sidious instructed.  
  
"What's my next task?" Maul inquired.  
  
"It is now perfectly obvious what Thrax's mission is. To conquer the Republic and to set himself up in my place. I cannot allow that. I think it is time we remind him that Lord Bane's current edict of how the Sith are to be structured is still in place," Sidious replied.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Republic cruiser, Jinn and Kenobi were conferring over what they learned from Jabba the Hutt. "It seems like this Thrax wants to control Nemoidia for purposes of revenge," Jinn mused.  
  
"But what if it's bigger than that? What if he wants to lead the Golox in a conquest of the Republic. We don't have enough fellow Jedi to oppose them, even if the Golox do have a small army," Kenobi pointed out.  
  
"Hopefully, it won't come to that. However, our current mission still holds. We are only to investigate and evaluate the situation. We can best do that by heading to Nemoidia and talking with Thrax. After that, we will know what to do...one way or another."  
  
Meanwhile, Darth Thrax was in a conference with his apprentice. "Not to worry, Lord Krownacca. Next time he will not get away, and I'll teach my former master the price of betrayal...after the Neimodians learn that lesson," Thrax replied, and clicked off the holonet projector. The image of the Wookie Sith vanished, and Thrax turned to Nute Gunray with an evil grin. "Viceroy, the countdown to your people's fate will begin as soon as I find a way to make sure the Senate votes on this."  
  
"If you think you're scheme will succeed, you are wrong. The Senate..." Gunray began.  
  
"The Senate is too bogged down in procedure. I foresee that if you should survive and I should fail, this fact I revealed to you will be in your favor in the future."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's contingent on whether the Senate ratifies the treaty. If not, you might as well find a new planet...to bury your people on," Thrax snarled. Suddenly, a Golox captain entered the room. "What is it?" Thrax snapped. The Golox replied something in his native tongue. With this news, a smile came across Thrax's face. "Cheer up, viceroy. We have visitors approaching, and they might be the people we need to have the Senate ratify the treaty." 


End file.
